


call me on the line

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: The Ghost Company Officers group chat becomes derailed due to a certain Jedi Master.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Wooley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Caduceus is my 212th medic O.C. This is set sometime after Ryloth but before Umbara so Waxer is still alive, and I decided Wooley gets promoted.
> 
> Cod(y)piece is Cody  
> CT-2756 is Caduceus  
> bantha is Wooley  
> Simmering is Boil  
> Baldy is Waxer
> 
> This is incredibly stupid but it might be fun

**Ghost Company Officers Chat**

bantha: lads lads lads lads lads i'm having a crisis

Cod(y)piece: Is it an actual crisis or are you just being a dikut?

Simmering: hahaha I know what this is about pfft

bantha: GENERAL KENOBI SAID HE LIKES MY HAIR SHEHHEHEHE

Baldy: god I wish that was me

Simmering: you don't... have hair?

Baldy: yeah, and what?

bantha: he also TOUCHED IT hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cod(y)piece: @CT-2753 I think Wooley may be having a stroke. Please assist.

CT-2753: He's not having a stroke, he's just horny. Regards, Caduceus.

bantha: hhhhhhhh

Simmering: vod, you don't have to sign you name off on every message 

CT-2753: Opinion noted and ignored. Regards, Caduceus.

Simmering: So I was with Wooley when this happened and his face was kriffing hysterical, I've never seen someone go so red so face 

Baldy: wait wait @bantha you said he touched your hair???

Bantha: hnnnnnng yes

Baldy: i've never regretted being bald until now

Cod(y)piece: Please stop thirsting over the general.

Simmering: oh like you can talk 

Cod(y)piece: Excuse me?

Baldy: oh shit

Cod(y)piece: Boil, I am your superior officer, you can't talk to me like this

Simmering: you're just as thirsty as Wooley is, you just hide it better

Simmering: you can't suppress the truth sir

bantha: he touched my hair????

baldy: you already said that Wooley

bantha: hhhh i'm so gay

baldy: mood

Simmering: mood

Cod(y)piece: ...Mood.

CT-2756: please shut up, some of us have work to do. Regards, Caduceus.

bantha: he's so pretty???? and he likes my hair???? i am fully in love.

_Simmering changed the name of the group to 'The Obi-Wan Kenobi Thirst Corner'_

_Simmering changed bantha's name to Chief Thirster_

baldy: pfffff boil

Cod(y)piece: I feel like this is insubordination . 

Cod(y)piece: But I'll allow it under one condition

Simmering: sir yes sir!!!

Cod(y)piece: What is said in this chat stays in this chat

Baldy: sounds like a good idea

Simmering: agreed

Chief Thirster: ye

Cod(y)piece: Good. In that case, did anyone notice how lovely the generals hair was yesterday?????

Chief Thirster: omg yesssss

_Several people are typing..._


	2. Chapter 2

Cod(y)piece: Considering the nature of this has changed entirely, i am making amends to the chat

Chief Thirster: ????????

_Cod(y)piece added CT-7567 to the chat_

Cod(y)piece: pray I do not ammend the chat further

Baldy: is that captain rex???

_CT-7567 changed his name to King_

Simmering: that's a yes lmao

King: So what the fuck is this Cody did not explain at all

CT-2753: It's where these heathens thirst over General Kenobi. - Caduceus

Simmering: vod you can literally leave lmao

CT-2753: No, I don't think I will. Regards, Caduceus.

King: so you literally have a group chat talking about how hot Kenobi is

Baldy: when you put it like that it sounds weird

King: no, I'm fully on board. I'd fuck Kenobi so hard that i wouldn't be able to feel my dick for a week tbh

Cod(y)piece: REX

Chief Thirster: adfjsufsursry

King: what?! I thought this chat was for thirsting!

Cod(y)piece: Respectful thirsting!!

King: Okay

King: I would like to stick my dick in that man RESPECTFULLY 

King: is that better?

Simmering: honestly same mon capitaine

Baldy: ^^

Chief Thirster: i pretend i do not See

Cod(y)piece: I have made a huge mistake. 

King: too late now ori'vod

King: now the true thirsting begins

_Several people are typing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Call Me by Blondie


End file.
